Dare you to move
by IamTheBlaze
Summary: Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same. It's a hard lesson to learn, especially if your Jared Franklin's sister and your brother is all you have left. Maybe some Jared/Peter slash...
1. Prologue

Do you have any idea how hard it is to be me? Seriously. Yeah, I know, everyone is seventeen once, even your parents, but it's so much harder now than it was for them. Right? Everyone says that. Well, I've got news. Even if you're seventeen and reading this, you don't know _anything_ about how hard it is to be me. And I know you're rolling your eyes and just gearing up to tell me your sob-story of a tough life.

Well before you go and embarrass yourself, let me tell you my story first. I am Jessica Lee Franklin. And my older brother is Jarred Franklin.

You think your family are weird? They've got nothing on mine. Ever heard of Leonard Franklin? My point exactly! He's my father. You heard me. Leonard Franklin world class trial lawyer is my father, Now normally growing up with a lawyer father isn't _too_ bad because there are normal people, who aren't lawyers around. Not with my family. Every single person in my family works in the legal industry one way or another. And did I mention I no longer live with my father? Yeah. My brother is, like, Jared Franklin from Franklin and Bash. All crazy stunts and disappearing in the middle of the court to pull out the surprise witness that saves the day. You've heard of them, right? Franklin and Bash. Yeah, my point exactly. How's that for 'career day' at school? "My daddy's a lawyer, who hates my brother and mummy's dead but my brother looks after me, and he's a lawyer too. Not a very good one if you ask the judges." Of course, there were only, like, a couple of hundred and twenty other kids in my school, No, not my _grade _but my _entire K-12 school_. And I can't make friends because being a lawyer is wired into my every fibre. You think you've got cliques and social ladders at your school? Well, I was born into it. I wasn't the popular one, I was the one everyone was _respectful _to, because, well, everybody was afraid of a trial lawyer with some flashy cars, and so their kids were taught to respect and fear them, too. So I kind of got promoted by association. I never got invited to sleepovers, because normal people don't hang out with us like that. It would be disrespectful.

Raise your hand if you can one-up me still.

As you can imagine, I grew up in a very adult world. Before mom died and my dad disowned my brother my parents tried to shelter me from the fact that my destiny was to be shut up in a courtroom with my brother for the rest of my life, and when I was little, I never would have guessed. My brother and I were best friends. When he was home, he'd read books to me and help me build forts in the living room. We'd go swimming in the ocean or ride a bright-red motorcycle to the shops for ice cream. I always thought it was so cool that my brother gave me rides on a _red _motorcycle. But the first and only time I swore at my mom, I saw the G.I. Joe side of my brother. It wasn't pretty. In fact, I'm kind of surprised the prosecutors have the balls to take another shot at him after having seen my brother in court. But I'm wandering way off topic.

My best friends were all grown-ups. There was my big brother, of course, and then a few friends of my brothers who were let's just say co-workers and practically my brothers. When I was eleven, Jarred had left for college and I was a few months from walking out to live with him. I asked Pete and Jarred about their jobs. "How come you guys want to be lawyers?"

Jarred decided that as my brother he should take this question. "Because," he said with a smirk. "People told me I couldn't do it."

But yeah, that's my messed up childhood. Nothing too traumatic, just…messed up. No kids my own age to play with, and the world's best goofballs for best friends. I hadn't realized how lucky I was until my brother went and traumatized my adolescence. You see, I turned seventeen a week ago. Apparently, Jarred and Peter thought that seventeen was old enough to be entrusted with matters of people lives and litigation so my whole world got turned on its ear. I'm still wondering if they're right.


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright! Here we go! Off to school!" Peter grinned next to me in the passenger's seat of the Toyota. I was in the back seat…groaning.

"Ugh! Is it vacation yet?"

"Nope! Only fall!" Jared grinned, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, into the road. "Sorry, Little J! You chose to stay in school, remember?"

"Yeah. I know." I rolled my eyes. Jared smiled at me. Then he looked like he had an epiphany. "Oh hey." He recalled what he was going to say. "Later on, Hanna's going to pick you up after soccer practice and bring you to the office. We have a meeting. Sucks, doesn't it?" He grimaced at the thought of a meeting. I laughed at his expression.

"Ugh. Yeah it does." I replied. "What for?"

"Eh. Stanton wants to talk with us." He shrugged. Jared was dressed in a nice navy blue suit with a compromising red tie and blue vest, which I vaguely remembered buying him. His hair was standing up on edge. Peter on the other hand wore a fancy midnight black suit, with crisp white shirt and matching black tie. His hair was slicked back. They looked very businesslike, I should say.

"Oh." I sighed. "That would be a you've done something that's generally against the law in court again, meeting right?"

"Correct." Peter grinned

"Innocent until proven guilty." I laughed

"Hell, you got it!" Peter exclaimed dramatically. "Yeah. No. Jared and I just try and make Karp mad. Were really good at it" He grinned. I looked out the side window to see that we were pulling into the school.

"Good plan. Annoy the boss's nephew!" I began gathering my stuff. "Also, good luck, Boys. See you later then?" Jared parked the car in the front of the school. All life outside the windows froze, all the students, my peers, realized who was in the car, mostly due to the 'we've got your back' bumper sticker.

"Yep. Have a great day, kiddo. I'll be thinking of you in the meeting."

I laughed at this. "Yeah. I'll be thinking about you during Home Ec. Bye" I got out of the car and walked around the back of it to get to the side walk. I began to walk past the gaping people, who usually, didn't acknowledge my existence.

"Hey Jess!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Jared's face sticking out of the driver's window, which was closest to the sidewalk.

"Yes, Jared?" I heard the soft chuckling of Peter who knew exactly what Jared was up too.

"Kiss?" He put on a phony frown and a pout, stating this in a pleading voice. He also took off his sunglasses to reveal puppy dog eyes. Well, who could deny _that_?

I rolled my eyes, cracking up hysterically, at my crazy brother. "Fine. Have it your way." I replied, pretending to be disgusted and annoyed. I walked back over to the car. I bent down and kissed his cheek as he kissed mine in return.

"Love ya, kiddo. Have a great day." He whispered softly in my ear.

The background noise had again ceased. Save for a few sporadic breathy gasps. The attention I was attracting at the moment was somewhat annoying but at the same time very well deserved.

"Love you too, Jared!" I smiled back, "Bye Peter! Smoke 'em down in that meeting!"

Peter waved as Jared nodded in agreement, rolled up the window and drove away.

I sighed and turned around, ready to face high school. I jumped as I found Sammi standing two inches from my face. Her expression was an emotion that I'd never seen before.

"Umm…a few questions from your best friend, Miss _Franklin._" She giggled as she emphasized _my_ last name. What was the party like? Why didn't you call me last night?_ Can_ I come over to your house_ every day_ of my life? And most importantly…_Where there boys?_" She was hyperventilating. When I just grinned at her instead of answering she grabbed hold of my plaid blouse and started shaking me. "Hello? Earth to Franklin! Earth to Franklin! Your best friend wants a little more _detail_!"

"Mhm…walk with me. Talk with me." I grinned at Sammi, patting her on the back and leading her to the Girl's locker room where I knew it'd be safe to talk. Along the way, people were staring and grinning at me, even saying things like, "Good morning, Miss Franklin.", and "Say 'Hey' to Franklin and Bash for me!" My brother was kind of a local legend at my school. He'd represented quite a few kid's brothers, uncles and fathers.

As soon as we were safely in the locker room in front of my locker, I sat down and told Sammi the whole entire story before the bell rang to go to class.

"Cool huh?" I shook my head when I finished the story.

"Jesse, that's incredible." Sammi paced the locker room floor excitedly. "_That_ explains a lot, also."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…Jess, it's not like you've been raised in a convent, and Jared's always looking out for you so it makes sense why he watched you at the party." Sammi smiled, sitting back down next to me. "Oh. And he's a lawyer and drinking under age is against the law."

"Wow…thanks Sammi." I smiled at her, ignoring that last comment. Her expression was still expectant, she wanted to hear more, I could tell. I sighed. "What _else_ do you want to know?"

The bell rang suddenly. Luckily, we both had Honors Legal first. "Well…where their boy's there?" She asked as we walked out of the locker room and towards our first class.

"Wow. You just sounded like such a little kid there." I smirked. "Not really… They're was… But Jared wouldn't let me…I mean…I'm trying..." Sammi raised her eyebrow at me, clearly not convinced.

"Oh come on!" I decided to remain truthful, unfortunately. "He's Jared Franklin and then there's Peter Bash. Together their Franklin and Bash! They're just as stubborn as I am."

"Really?" Sammi shrieked as we were about to enter the classroom. "_About time_. It's about time you finally saw what I have to put up with"

I sat down in my seat and Sammi followed so we could continue our conversation. "Alright class!" Mrs. Fins came into the room. "Sammi, to your seat so I can do roll call." Sammi gave me a look of disappointment. I shrugged.

"Alright. Here we go." Mrs. Fins smiled, picking up her clipboard.

She went through the names more quickly than usual. Perhaps because no one was absent and she had to do it because it was procedure? I wasn't sure. But, as soon as she got to the last names that started with an "F" and slowed down, I knew why. I coughed. She went through Fawn, Fink, Frances and then instead of saying "Franklin" She grinned and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"_Right_ here!" I raised my hand proudly, perhaps even with a little too much added ego. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at me, grinning.

Sammi then raised her hand. Mrs. Fins allowed her to talk. "Okay. Mrs. Fins? Can we just listen to Jess's epic brother and forget about law for a day?" She was serious.

"You know what, Sammi." Mrs. Fins leaned on her desk. "I was thinking the exact same thing. Do you mind answering a few questions for us,_ Ms. Franklin?_"

I clapped my hands together. "Not at all Mrs. Fins."

I basically retold (for a second time that day) the whole story of how Franklin and Bash started and how they got upgraded to Infeld and Daniels leaving out the details about last nights part. There were so many questions from people whom I didn't even think listened in class.

Then Mrs. Fins wanted to ask a question. "Jess, if it's not too much to ask, can you see if your brother and Peter would have any time to come into our class next week to help start out our Torts unit?"

"I'll see what I can do." I responded. A bunch of girls in the back of the class squealed in delight. "Jared and Peter are pretty busy guys. I'm sure they'd love to come in though." After school, Sammi and I went to the locker room to get ready for practice. We still had thirty minutes before we needed to go outside. As we were getting ready, Sammi asked, "Jesse, will he be at our game on Friday?" Obviously knowing who she meant by 'he'.

"I haven't asked him yet." I said honestly. "I'll have to ask Peter. I'll see if Jared can come too. Hey. Would you want to come over after the game Friday?"

"Would I?" Sammi looked as if she just won the lottery. "Hell yes! Do you want to call him right now before practice to ask him?"

"I'd have to call Jared but they're both in a meeting right now." I shrugged looking at the cell phone that Jared had bought for me when I'd moved in with him and Peter. It already contained emergency contacts for Jared's cell, Peter's cell, Hanna's cell, Carmen's cell, home phone, Stanton's cell and home phone, the Infeld and Daniels number, Karp's number, and Sammi's cell of course. As I was looking at it, it rang. I looked at the caller I.D. "Jared's cell?"

Sammi gasped. "Answer it! Answer it and ask him!"

I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear. "Hello? Jared?"

_"Hey Jess! I thought you were at practice?"_ Jared's voice asked from the other end.

"It doesn't start for another thirty minutes. I thought _you _were in a meeting?" I laughed. Sammi was squealing in the background.

_"We're on a break. Break from a meeting, imagine that? But hey. We're ordering food here to eat later. I know you're going to be here. What do you want to have?"_ He asked.

"Ehh…whatever you have is fine with me!" I replied. "I wanted to ask you something too. What are your plans Friday?"

I heard some rustling in the background of the phone followed by a muffled _"Hey. Peter. What are Friday's plans?"_ Then the rustling went away followed by, _"Yep. I'm pretty much free that day. Probably mostly legal stuff. I can be wherever you need me."_

"Oh. Okay. You don't have to, but if you want to, we have a home game this Friday right after school if you and Peter want to come." Sammi then elbowed me. "I was also wondering if my friend could come over after the game."

"_Yeah! Of course! Sounds like a plan! But hey, I have to go! The crazy guy who want's to go to trial is back to talk!"_

"Good luck! Knock 'em dead and thanks again!"

"_Alrighty! Love ya, L.J! See you later!"_

"Love you too Jelly-Belly! See ya!" I then hung up the phone. Sammi was staring at me anxiously.

"So…? What's the verdict?" Sammi's face was intense.

"Looks like you're going to have to spend the night with me, my crazy brother and his crazy best friend on Friday!" I sighed, pretending that this was a bad thing.

"J, you are the greatest." She attacked me with a very enthusiastic hug. We then began walking out onto the field.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Hooch." I grinned at Stanton Infeld's stocky driver who leaned against the SUV.

"Hey Jess," he grinned at me walking over to grab my soccer gear and carefully place it in the trunk.

"So where to?" I asked sliding into the back beside him.

"Infeld and Daniels. Stanton, has requested your attendance." He looked at me quickly as the engine slid into life.

"I thought he was in a meeting?" I asked picking grass out of my hair.

"Yeah. He wanted you to come." I blinked in surprise. Stanton knew Damien and I didn't get along. I was still a little peeved that I was excluded from firm meetings. I mean I did help create Franklin and Bash. But no matter how much Jared, Peter and I begged, pleaded and threw tantrums. Access was still denied. The SUV pulled into the parking lot of a small (in Infeld and Daniels terms) building with a partially arched roof. The building was a sandy brown bearing the Infeld and Daniels logo in white.

Hooch opened the car door for me then we both walked inside the building. Inside, the place was extremely modernly decorated. Near the front door a woman sat at a reception desk. She looked up from her work on the computer at Hanna and I's approach.

"Good afternoon, Mr Hooch." The woman greeted Henry in a business like tone that I wasn't used to. "What brings you here? Mr Stanton isn't out of his meeting session for another few hours!"

"Hello Amanda! Please, just call me Henry." Hooch smiled at the lady. "I'm bringing the young, Miss Franklin here on Mr. Infedls's orders."

This Amanda noticed me. "Hello, Miss Franklin. How was your day?" She shook my hand. So formal. "I'll page Mr Franklin and Mr Bash who will let him know you're here."

"Um…thank you." I smiled back at the woman. The truth is however, I hated this formal stuff. I can now see why Peter and Jared joked so much with their 'work' names. Geeze. People around here treated the formal style as its own culture!

"Why are people around here always that formal?" I asked Hanna in the elevator. Who nodded, solemnly.

"Unfortunately I have no-idea." He chuckled. "Even I have to ask people around here to stop calling me 'Mr.' all the time." That was a stretch for him considering he always went the 'Mr. Infeld' 'Miss Franklin' 'Mr Bash' route.

After a while of riding the elevator to the top floor with Hooch, the two of us entered onto the executive floor, where we could hear the infamous meeting Jared talked about going on within one of the rooms. Or so I assumed.

At the end of one of the hallways that Henry lead me down, there was a huge dark wooden brown door with a plaque reading "Jared A Franklin and Peter E Bash". I approached the door. Normally I tried to spend as little time as I possible in either of our offices. Stanton thought, I should at least know something about the company, and anytime I was in the building attacked me with papers, choices and meetings. Hence why I had promptly pulled the Jessica L. Franklin sticker Jarred had put up under their names too the Lunch room.

Henry, as if he read my mind laughed, "Mr Bash informed me that as long as you've done your homework, your free." He smiled. I turned the knob of the door; it was unlocked.

"Hooch, are you coming in?" I asked him when he didn't move.

"Sorry Miss Franklin. I have to go home for a bit." Henry smiled apologetically. "Hope you don't mind being on your own in there for a while."

"Nah. I'll be fine. I still have a little homework left." I sighed. About to close the door to Jared and Peter's office. "Thanks so much for the ride, Hooch. Stop being so formal."

"Whatever you say Miss. Franklin." I heard him reply as I shut the door behind me followed by a low chuckle.

Jared and Peter's office was huge! Along, again, with the complete wall covering windows with the fantastic view, this time of San Francisco . There were mahogany shelves lined with toys, small figurines, and photos. I approached Jared's giant desk where I could easily sit down and do my math homework that I would easily finish in five minutes. Sitting at the huge desk, I noticed that there was only one picture. The picture was of our parents and a teenage version of Jared. Probably at the age of 18 or 19. I was smiling down on his lap. Once I finished my homework, I basically just sat in the office wasting away time by looking at all the toy's on the shelves. All of them were from nerf and other toy factories and most of them I had recognised from my toy box. I shot a few darts of the nerf gun that I knew was my favourite turning the rolling desk chair that I sat in towards the amazing view.

After a while, I grew bored. I thought about going to listen in on the meeting, but I didn't want to cause any issues. I just sat there instead, staring at the walls. Occasionally I checked my phone and texted Sammi, but that was it. I laid my head on the desk, thinking it would just be for a minute and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I'd actually forgotten about this story. Let me get the ball rolling and it'll get good promise. **

Ilovecrimedramas. I know right. Love Jarred and he would so have that protective big brother side hoping to explore that more.

Guest. Not sure. Maybe...


End file.
